1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined cover and holder device for a reusable urine bag. Such devices are presently classified in Class 128, Subclass 295 and related subclasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various devices have been proposed for holding and/or covering liquid containing bags. Examples of covers and holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 718,053 and 1,025,012.
Also, there has been proposed a harness for a disposable urine bag which harness is designed to be strapped around the waist and leg and has a flat portion extending along the leg for holding a disposable urine bag. Such a harness is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,785.
Further, there has been proposed a pouch for a urine bag with mounting straps for mounting the pouch on a person's leg. Such an assembly is disclosed in French Pat. No. 1,445,658.
As will be explained in more detail hereinafter the present invention differs from these previously proposed devices for holding a reusable plastic urine bag by providing a combined cover and holder device for a reusable plastic urine bag which device, not only serves as a holder for the urine bag, but also provides a buffer or insulating layer of material between the reusable urine bag and the straps thereof and the persons leg on which it is strapped thereby to minimize irritation to the person's leg from the plastic material from which the disposable urine bag is made or from the residue of cleaning agents left on the bag after it is washed.